Iman
Iman is the Gym Leader of Mantilla Island's Gym, known officially as the Mantilla Gym. She hands out the Nova Badge to Trainers who defeat her. She specializes in Fire-type Pokémon. History Background Iman was born the youngest child of a family of eight. Growing up, she usually kept to herself, preferring to wander the deserts alone with her Hulahaze. At the age of twelve she found herself a member of the Mantilla Gym, where Fire-type trainers in Hadysium came to train. She instantly stuck out as one of the best battlers there almost immediately. Iman became the Gym Leader's favorite and she was considered the second-in-command. But Iman had no plans to stay in the Gym Leader's shadow. Iman was a very crafty fifteen year old and knew she wanted nothing more than to run the gym. Their Gym Leader was good, but Iman knew she was better. So she would often leave the Gym at night to train in the cold desert. Eventually, she felt her Pokémon were ready for the next step in their ascendance to greatness. She challenged her Leader to a one on one battle - the winner became the head of the Mantilla Gym. Iman proved to be too much for the outclassed Gym Leader and made quick work of his main Pokémon. News spread of the "rebellion" of Mantilla Gym. People flocked to the Gym to face her. And she loved every minute of it. Over time, she established herself as one of the stronger Gym Leaders in Hadysium. At the Gym Leader Association meetings, she was often one of the more vocal and demanding of the group. Their league wasn't quite as famous as those to the east. The enigmatic Gym Leaders of Kanto or the vivacious leaders of Hoenn drew more foreign trainers to their League. It didn't help Hadysium was one of the more treacherous continents to travel through in the world. So when Ahnah announced she was stepping down as the leader of the Gym Leader Association, Iman saw her opportunity. She easily won over several of the other Gym Leaders who wanted nothing to do with the leadership position to nominate her to the postion. In the end, she faced no opposition and was appointed the leadership position... In-Game Iman is first seen in Culotte City, meeting with Henry and Natalia to discuss the current state of affairs in their cities. You interrupt the meeting though, which causes Iman to depart angrily, telling the two she'll talk to them later after Henry's match with you. Iman is then seen at the Meteorite Ruins, investigating the strange energy emanating from it. She finally introduces herself to you and tells you to tread lightly in your investigation. You are an imminent danger and Britney may not always be someone there to protect you. You finally arrive in Mantilla where you happen upon Iman talking to two Soluna Grunts. They are pressuring her to get the Gym Leaders to side with Team Soluna or they will be quickly dispatched of once the ritual is complete. She angrily walks away, not wanting to be to pressured to do anything. They go to follow her, but you stop them. You quickly defeat them both in a double battle, which causes them to flee. Iman appears again and remarks on your impressive skill. She tells you to challenge her at her gym so she can truly test your skill. After defeating her, she will explain that her hands have been tied as Leader because Team Soluna has been blackmailing several Gym Leaders to do some of their dirty work. She had to work to cover it all up or risk complete loss of public trust in not only her but the Hadysium Pokémon League. She tells you that Britney has spoken very highly of you and she hopes that you can take care of this nuisance so that it no longer holds her back as leader. The Gym Leaders can't do it due to the black mail and Britney can't do it alone. So it's up to you to take care of them. The final time you spot Iman as part of the story is when you come across her unconscious body at the Key Temple along with several of the other Gym Leaders. Team First Gym Battle ! colspan="3" | | | |- | | Rematch at Nova Lighthouse ! colspan="3" | | | | |- | | | | Category:Hadysium Pokémon League Category:Gym Leader